


Fin

by ReaperWriter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Debts, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised to go to Portland for a friend.  This wasn't what he had meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers are property of Marvel, Marvel Studios, and Disney. I own nothing. I returning them in the same conditions I got them in.

He stands in shadow against the back wall of the orchestra, under the overhand of the balcony, out of site, and listens. Its dim, and only one player sits on the stage, her copper hair sparkling in the rehearsal light, her hand white where it draws the bow across the strings. It’s Bach, a Requiem, so appropriate it feels like he’s been stabbed.

She finally stops and he knows it’s now or never. Knows that he owes this. He promised to fly to Portland. But not like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Goddamn.

She must of heard his feet, echoing off the rococo plaster work on the walls. “Can I help you?” Her voice is sweet and lyrical, and right away, he understands the attraction.

“Hi,” he says. “I’m a friend of Phil’s. I’m Tony.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark!” She seems genuinely surprised to see him as she finishes setting her instrument in its case, tucking it in like a mother with a sleepy child. “Phil talked about you. What can I do for you?”

“Would you mind sitting down?” he asks, stopping at the foot of the stage. It’s no good. He should have brought Pepper. He had no idea how to do this. “I’m afraid I have some bad news.”


End file.
